Viigo Llorian
Early Life Viigo was born to two loving, but high powered parents, on Corellia. His mother and father, a business woman and a former high ranking CorSec officer respectively, drummed into him the need for order and respect at an early age and Viigo eventually followed his father and brother's footsteps by enrolling into the CorSec Academy at 18. Even at this relatively young age, Viigo had begun to appreciate the importance of physical training and when he wasn't in classes he would be found at the CorSec Academy gym. He felt that those who did not take the time to hone their personal appearance and strive to achieve physical perfection were beneath him, whilst some would call this a complex Viigo saw it as justified. As the gym hours piled up, his physique built up; eventually to the physical condition Viigo is in now - near perfection. He treats his body like a temple, ensuring that only the best food and drink entered and that the strictest physical training regime was adhered to. His political alignment has always been towards the side of the Empire. Whilst he's never made the move to sign up to the Imperial ideals permanently, he is an Imperial sympathiser. Their order ethics appeal to him greatly and he feels that the Rebels are an unorganised, unruly band of misfits - something he could never subscribe to. The Body Guard He continued his studies with CorSec but decided against graduating, instead he opted to set up his own security business specialising in 'body guarding' high profile businesspeople and celebrities. His physique along with CorSec security training meant that he could offer a class of service never before seen. His attractive appearance meant that to some, he was more popular than the celebrities he protected. He soon built a sizeable reputation, along with an equally impressive bankroll, within the industry as one of the best protective detail providers but, for unknown reasons, he closed his business suddenly and left Corellia. On The Move Viigo travelled the Galaxy for just under a year, giving himself some personal time - mostly spent in various gyms - before finally deciding to settle in a town called Kystes on Talus. He bought himself a modest property on the outskirts of the town and promptly applied to the local police force, in the hope that he could use his talents to provide a service to the local populace. KYPD As a member of the KYPD, Viigo was able to keep in touch with his father's law and order philosophy. Whilst the work was often tedious, he had a purpose and that kept The Temple alive. He still kept to his strict training regime, as any self-obsessed fitness freak does, and life was sweet. For a while. During the Imperial occupation of Kystes, Viigo spotted an opportunity to pledge his services to the Empire. Accepted, he became a Private in the Imperial Army and was assigned to Racoon Squad. Imperial Missions Appearance Viigo is a man mountain. He stands approximately 6'6" tall and boasts a broad shouldered, rippling muscular physique - the result of many years training. He's a good looking guy - the best, in his own words - and keeps his dark brown, almost black, hair neatly cut short and a 'soul patch' beard sits neatly trimmed below his bottom lip. He's clean cut, lightly tanned, well dressed - usually in tight fitting clothes to show off his physique - and he simply oozes style - as anybody with a history within the glitz and glamour world of celebrity body guarding would! Psychology Viigo undoubtedly has an ego problem, it's huge. He feels that in terms of physique, he stands above anybody else he meets. Some would say he has reason, he has put in many hours training to hone his body and he's proud of it. This, coupled with his 'complex' has slowly evolved into him often using the third person when talking about himself, sometimes even going as far as to call himself 'The Temple' due to the way he treats his body. RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:Imperials Category:Human Category:NPCs